The Beginning of the End
by SouffleGirlAfterAll
Summary: "When Amelia Pond opens her eyes, there's nobody there. One blink – one fraction-of-a-second closing of her eyes – was all it took." - Just a little epilogue thing for The Angels Take Manhattan, feels and fluffy stuff. Amy/Rory and TATM spoilers obviously :) Wasn't entirely sure if I categorised it right, but I hope you enjoy it all the same :')


A/N - Woo, I actually finished another thing :') It's unbelievable the amount of incomplete and abandoned things I have lying around... But yeah, nearly a whole year since TATM? D: (talk about late writing this xD) But I had to because FEELS *cries for eighty years*

* * *

The Beginning of the End

When Amelia Pond opens her eyes, there's nobody there. One blink – one fraction-of-a-second closing of her eyes – was all it took. She glances around wildly, but she is alone, surrounded only by gravestones. Amy knows exactly where she is; she's in the exact spot she was before. It's w_hen _she is that frightens her, because in this version of the graveyard in the outskirts of New York there's no TARDIS, no Doctor, no Melody, _no Rory. _There was some desperate hope in her that this was the right decision, that the angel would take her to him.

"Rory!" she cries, hot tears springing to her eyes. "_Rory!"_

This can't have been for nothing. He has to be here. Amy sinks to her knees in the damp grass, the palms of her hands pressing into her face. She's shaking, and a low moan escapes her lips. _No, no, no..._

"Rory!" she screams again, the sound tearing through her throat so forcefully that it pains her. But her choking words go unanswered, only disturbing the nesting crow in a nearby tree.

It was so stupid of her to think that this would work, but Amy knows there's no way she could have gone on without him, not knowing. She had to try. There's another searing stab to her heart when she remembers that if she was wrong, if she doesn't find him, she's left her daughter all alone for nothing. Her precious, beautiful Melody. Amy left her, and now she's all alone after all the time they spent searching for each other. But she has the Doctor, and Amy knows that they will look after each other because that's what they do – what they've always done.

_Come along, Pond. Please._

She draws her knees up to her chest, her body convulsing with the violence of her sobs. Every part of her aches for him; her beautiful, brilliant, stupid-face Rory. Of course she had doubt in her mind that her plan would work, but that was never going to stop Amy. She knew as soon as the angel had taken him that there was nothing she wouldn't do, wouldn't risk, to see him again. Because he's her Rory, and she's his Amy, and they aren't anything without each other.

But he's not here. _Rory's not here_.

Amelia Pond is sat all alone in a graveyard and there's nobody there to hear her cry.

Seconds pass. Minutes. Hours. How long exactly, she doesn't know. All sense of time is lost to Amy as she sits there, and she swears that in her distraught, disconnected state, she can almost hear his voice.

"_Amy. Amy!" _

_I can hear you, stupid-face,_ she thinks, smiling despite the tears still streaming down her face.

"_Amy!"_

Her breath hitches, because this time it's so real that... "Rory?"

She raises her head, messily wiping her face on her sleeve as she looks around, daring to wonder if she's not hearing things.

"AMY!"

It takes her brain a moment to focus on the tear-blurred figure, but as soon as it hits home her heart leaps into her throat. There, picking his way through the gravestones so hurriedly that he keeps stumbling...

"...Rory?"

The distance between them closes in mere seconds, and Amy actually laughs out loud with the relief as she throws her arms around his neck. She buries her face into Rory's coat, holding him close and breathing in his familiar smell because he's _really actually here_.

"I thought I'd lost you," Rory chokes, his fingers winding through her hair and stroking the back of her neck. Amy can hear the sobs wracking his voice. "I was searching everywhere... I thought... But then I heard you, and I- I-"

"You'll _never_ lose me," Amy says fiercely, pulling away to face him. She traces her fingers along the side of his face as she talks, as if to convince herself of its tangibility. "Understand? You couldn't if you tried."

Then she presses her lips hard against his in a kiss wrought with the panic and desperation of mere moments ago, but also relief and the sheer happiness of being back in each other's arms. Just the feel of Rory is enough to calm her, to convince her that she's safe and that maybe, just maybe things can work out. Because they may have lost everything, but at the same time she's not lost the one thing that, next to her daughter, is perhaps most important of all.

She opens her eyes as they pull apart, and they're both breathing heavily as they stare into each other's eyes. Rory takes hold of her hand and squeezes it tightly.

"What now?" he asks after a while, because somebody has to. They're standing in the middle of a graveyard in a city hundreds of miles and god-knows-how-many years from home.

Amy lets her forehead rest gently against his. "I don't know. But I do know, Rory Williams, that I don't care as long as we're in this mess together."

"Together," Rory agrees. "We'll make it."

And as impossible as the whole situation may seem, they both might just believe it.


End file.
